Harry Potter and DBZ: The Philosopher's Stone
by barryc10
Summary: Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts to learn to use his second energy source, and takes Gohan along for the ride. But when they learn that Voldemort's not as dead as everyone believes, they'll have to stand tall, and become the Earth's Guardians again. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Dragon ball Z: World's Collide**

**A/N: This is the first time I'm doing a Harry Potter-DBZ Cross-over.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Earth: April 13****th**** 1991: Deserted wasteland somewhere in Africa:**

A battle was waging in the middle of a deserted wasteland. A green insect-thing was in a power struggle with a young boy with blonde, spiky hair. The boy was sparking with bio-electricity, and his left arm was broken. A green man with pointed ears named Piccolo was trying to help Gohan beat the monster.

Cell suddenly smiled, and shifted control of the blast to his left hand, pointed his index and middle fingers at Piccolo. An orange beam of energy shot out in a corkscrew manner, impaling the Namekian. He fell lifeless to the ground, purple blood quickly coating the ground.

Gohan was devastated and lost control. Cell's blast pushed forward and overwhelmed the fighter, obliterating him in seconds. The others tried to get away, but were all killed in the Android's glee.

**Elsewhere, 10 years after that fight:**

**Earth: 2001: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

Harry looked at Voldemort as he approached. The 21 year old wizard smiled, and raised his wand, but was struck with a Wandless spell before he could react. He was pushed back, but stayed on his feet. His training with Goku-Sensei helped him stay upright, and he sent a blast of magic back at the Darkest wizard of his time. Harry then followed up with a Sectumsempra, which missed the target.

Voldemort raised his wand and sent a dark curse at Harry, which he couldn't dodge. He screamed in pain as his body was cut by invisible daggers, causing him to lose a lot of blood. He staggered and tried to send another blast of magic, but only caused his reserves to run dry, and he collapsed. The Dark wizard then laughed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" The dark curse sailed toward the unconscious boy, who seemed to vanish mere seconds before the spell hit.

**Earth, 2011: Wasteland of Africa:**

Cell and Voldemort were going to where Goku and Harry were presumed to be, while Harry and Goku were going to where Cell and Voldemort were presumed to be. They met up in the middle, and stared each other down.

"Harry, I'll take Cell while you handle Voldemort." Harry nodded, and faced the Snake-faced man.

"Voldemort, It's over! Today you die!"

"I think not, Harry Potter. Today you die! Crucio!!!" Harry screamed as he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Goku faced Cell while this was going on, and transformed immediately to Super Saiyan 2. He charged at Cell, and went into battle, but found he was losing. Dumbfounded, he looked at Harry, and saw that he too was losing.

Coming up with an idea, he grabbed Harry and before he was struck with the Killing Curse, departed with Instant Transmission. They appeared near a cluster of Black-Starred orbs.

"These are the Black-Star Dragonballs. They can grant any wish. ARISE DRAGON!!!"

As he finished the command, a blast of yellow light issued from the seven balls. Once the light faded, a giant, red dragon hovered before them.

"SPEAK YOUR WISH!"

"I wish that Harry here and myself were transported back in time 30 years."

"OKAY!!!"

The Dragon's eyes glowed red, and the two were enveloped in gold light. When the light faded, the two bodies collapsed. The dragonballs lifted up, and scattered themselves around the galaxy. A year later in this timeline, the planet exploded, killing whoever was still alive.

**Earth: Godric's Hollow: October 31****st**** 1981:**

Voldemort walked up to the door of Godric's Hollow, and blasted it down, seeing Lily run up the stairs. He smirked as James stood, wand in hand.

"Stand aside and you may live, Potter." James smiled, and stood his ground.

"No. You'll have to go through me to get to lily."

"Very Well. AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

"STUPEFY!!" The two beams met in the middle, and a power struggle ensued. For a while, the beam never wavered, but soon it started moving toward James. Slowly at first, then picking up speed, before it hit the father hard, killing him instantly.

Smirking, Voldemort moved to the stairs and ascended them. He headed for Lily's room, and blasted the door down.

"Stand Aside, you silly girl, and you shall keep your pathetic life."

"No!"

"I said Stand Aside!"

"No! Take me! Please!"

"Very Well. Since you won't stand aside. AVADA KEDAVRA!!" The green beam, of light struck the mother down where she stood, but he didn't notice the slight glow that enveloped young Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" The beam of light struck Harry, and then rebounded on Voldemort, ripping him from his body. The spirit fled, and young Harry started to cry. From the Shadows, a young man in a red gi appeared, and took Harry away.

**Earth: 1991: Japan: After Cell's death:**

Goku was getting Harry ready for school, and Gohan wanted to go as well. Dumbledore agreed, and Harry and Gohan set off to Scotland, for Hogwarts.

**A/N: Yes, I did change things without telling you, only because it'll be explained later in the story in the Pensieve. Please review. I'll get to my other stories hopefully either later this month or next month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For anyone who reviewed, thanks. Now, there will be differences compared to Harry Potter and the Sorceror's/Philosopher's Stone. I won't reveal anything, but just so you know. Now, without further ado, Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2:**

Goke grabbed Gohan and Harry and teleported to London, in Platform 9 3/4. Their stuff for school had already been bought and sent to Hogwarts. Harry and Gohan boarded the train, and headed to the first empty compartment. They grabbed seats and waited.

After the train started moving, the compartment door opened, and saw a boy with flaming red hair.

"Can I sit here? Everyelse is full." He said, looking at the two. They nodded, and he gladly sat down. "I'm Ron Weasly."

"I'm Son Gohan, and this is Harry Potter." Gohan said, flooring Ron. "Harry, do you really have the... the..."

"The what?"

"The scar." Ron whispered. Harry laughed slightly and pushed his bangs back. Ron was amazed, and gohan smiled.

"Hey Ron. Do you want to see a trick I can do? Or rather, a few tricks?" Ron nodded to Gohan. Gohan held his hand out, palm up, and started focusing his power. Slowly electricty started to crackle, before it started to converge in to a sphere of energy that floated above Gohan's hand. He held it there, before letting it die. He then smiled, and clentched his fist, bulling back, and doing the same with his other fist. His wierd belt started wagging and unraveled itself from his waist as he focused. Slowly electricity started to crackle around him, but he didn't yell. He looked to be focusing his energy inside of him, as yellow colored winds started picking up. he started to smile, and kept focusing. The winds got stronger, swirling around him, before they suddenly went upward, pulling the Saiyan's hir with them, coloring it gold. His eyes then turned green before he finished. In front of Ron was a Super Saiyan.

After other visits, Gohan started powering down, but then, the compartment door opened again, and they intruders saw Gohan revert to black hair. The middle one smirked.

"I heard that Hary Potter was on the train, and I had to see for myself. Nice trick by the way, kid. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Everyone stared at them, before Gohan smiled.

"I heard the Malfoys were in league with Voldemort, who is in league with Cell, making them my enemies. And do you want to know what I do to my enemies?" Malfoy was confused, when suddenly Gohan vanished from sight, and Malfoy doubled over in pain from having been punched in the stomach. He backed up slowly, his eyes showing a good deal of emotion, the greatest being revenge. Gohan laughed slightly.

"How'd you do that? You just vanished!" Ron said, amazed again.

"My dad is the greatest martial Artist there is. His name's Son Goku. I became a Super Saiyan under his training." Gohan smiled at their confusion. "A Saiyan is an alien race. I'm Half-Saiyan, Half-Earthling. My greatest friend is Piccolo, a Namekian from the planet, Namek. It's very far away from Earth." The other two nodded, and they all got ready for Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts Express arrived early in the night, and they excited students exited when it stopped. Harry smiled when he saw the half-giant.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid yelled, and Harry and Gohan walked up. After all the first years were there, they got into boats, four to a boat he said, so that's what they did. Gohan was with Harry, Ron, and a bushy-haired girl named Hermione. The boats moved toward the castle across the Black Lake, and the students watched in awe as Hogwarts got closer. Gohan was playing with an orb of energy dispite Hermione's insistance that it was impossible to do so. When they landed, Gohan let the orb die. They walked up the steps, to the oak doors of the Great Hall.

"The Firs' years, Professor McGonnagle." The Half-Giant said. Professor McGonnagle gave her usual speech about Hogwarts and the houses and house points. She then left to set things up, and Gohan started playing with his ball of energy again, to pass the time. Harry had gotten the hang of energy at this time, and was doing the same. His died prematurely as he started panting. Gohan gave Harry a bit of energy to help him restore his reserves. Professer McGonnagle returned at this time, and beckoned them inside, smiling slightly at Gohan's energy ball.

The students walked inside, and they saw a beat-up hat sitting on a stool. McGonnagle pulled out a scroll, and told them about the sorting. She called different students, and they were sorted into the houses. When Hermione was called, she was nervous, but got into Griffindor. Then came Draco, who was sorted into Slytherin. After than came Harry, who took a while but was sorted into Griffindor. Gohan was next, and got Griffindor. Last was Ron, and he got Griffindor. After all that, The Sorting hat was taken away, and McGonnagle took her seat. Dumbledore said a few words, and the food arrived.

"Gohan, you shouldn't be able to do what you did. It's impossible to use energy like that."

Gohan simply smiled. "If it's impossible to use energy that way, than it should also be impossible for magic to exist. But it does, and as such, energy can be used in fighting."

Hermione just huffed. I'm telling you it's impossible. That stuff..."

Gohan had transformed into a Super Saiyan to shut her up, and it worked nicely. Hermione was speechless as Gohan was now blonde-haired, and green-eyed. In fact, everyone stopped what they were doing, to see the gold-haired person. Dumbledore was impressed. _It has been a thousand years since one of those came to Hogwarts._

After everyone was stuffed, Dumbledore stood.

"I have a few start of term notices to mention. First, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, new and returning. Second, The third floor corridor on the right-hand side is forbidden to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Third. I'd like to welcome back Professor Quirrel, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, instead of Muggle Studies. Fourth, I'd like to Welcome our new teacher, Professor Goku, who will be teaching the new class of Kame-style martial arts to all those who wish to give it a try. fifth, I'd like to welcome Professor Sirius Black, who will be teaching the class of Dueling, to all who want to join. That should be everything. Now, students, off to bed, all of you. Tomorrow's a big day."

The students started on their way to bed, not knowing the dark secret Quirrel hides.

**Elsewhere, at the same time:**

**Space: near Earth:**

A creature started growing from his core. It survived the attack, he eventually became Cell again. Hiding his energy, he teleported back onto Earth, to help Voldemort get his body back.

_Uh-oh, Cell is back! Will Gohan be able to defeat him again, or will Cell be too powerful to be killed? With this new event a secret from Gohan, only time will tell. Next time!!_

_Next time on Harry Potter and Dragonball Z:_

_Gohan and Harry start their new classes, and Cell goes in search of Voldemort. Will Voldemort be found, and what's the secet thing that was taken from gringotts before someone went to steal? Only time will tell the answers next time on Harry Potter and Dragonball Z!!_

**A/N: Yes, each chapter will now have a preview of the next if I can think one up. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I see I got no reviews for the latest chapter, but I did get a couple of new faves. Without further ado, here's Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3:**

After a full night of sleep, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gohan headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. While they were eating, the owl mail arrived, and Harry and Gohan recieved a letter and some snacks.

_Dear Harry and Gohan,_

_I hope you two are keeping up with your studies. I don't want to get any letters from the teachers that you've been causing trouble, or you'll be in big trouble when you come home for Christmas. Piccolo wanted me to tell you hi for him, and that he wants you to train as well as study. As long as you get high grades, I guess you can train, but if they start plummeting, I'll put you on a monitoring system, you hear me? enclosed with this are some snacks. Gotta go now!_

_Love,_

_Mom/Chi-Chi_

Harry blushed slightly, but smiled all the same. After that, Professor McGonnagle came up and gave them their time tables.

_Classes for the week_

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday:_

_8:00-9:00 Am: Breakfast/Owl Post_

_9:00-9:30 AM: Charms_

_9:30-10:00 AM: Transfiguration_

_10:00-11:00 AM: Potions_

_11:00 AM-12:00 PM: Flying_

_12:00-1:00PM: Lunch_

_1:00-4:00PM: Break_

_4:00-5:00 PM: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_5:00-6:00 PM: Dinner_

_6:00-8:00PM: Free Time_

_8:00 PM: Curfew_

_Tuesday, Thursday:_

_8:00-9:00 AM: Breakfast/Owl Post_

_9:00-9:30 AM: Charms_

_9:30-10:00 AM: Transfiguration_

_10:00-11:00 AM: Martial Arts_

_11:00 AM-12:00 PM: Break_

_12:00-1:00 PM: Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 PM: Study_

_2:00-3:00 PM: Dueling_

_3:00-5:00-Break_

_5:00-6:00 PM: Dinner_

_6:00-8:00 PM: Free Time_

_8:00 PM: Curfew_

_Saturday, Sunday:_

_8:00-9:00 AM: Breakfast/Owl Post_

_9:00-11:00 AM: Dueling_

_11:00 AM-12:00 PM: Study_

_12:00-1:00 PM: Lunch_

_1:00-3:00 PM: Martial Arts_

_3:00-4:00 PM: Study_

_4:00-5:00 PM Break_

_5:00-6:00 PM: Dinner_

_6:00-8:00 PM: Free Time_

_8:00 PM: Curfew_

Harry was surprised that they had weekend classes. He shrugged and pocketed the schedule. After they finished breakest, the foursome headed to their first class, which was located on the second floor, near the library. The teacher was a short man named Filius Flitwick. He was a Professional Dueler when he was younger, but quit when he killed one of his fellow duelers. For that class, he explained what they'd learn for the year.

After that, they went to Transfiguration where they learned the expectations there. Then they went to the seventh floor, to a set of big fancy doors. They pushed inside, and were surprised at what they saw. The room was decarated with books on chi control, and also had targets to use for when they fired their chi. In the middle were two people. They were Goku and Vegeta.

"Welcome to First Year Martial Arts. Today, like everyday we meet, we'll start with meditation, to focus the chi inside us. Now before we start, Chi is the essence all living beings carry. Some are intellegint enough to use it in battle. The latest person was Cell. Now eventually you'll be getting to the big guns. Vegeta, if you will!" Vegeta smirked.

"Right. Here's a taste of what you'll get to!" Vegeta focused his energy and placed both hands together near his ear. He was in a fighting stance, and started yelling. Soon, a purple aura surrounded his hands, as lightning flashed around him. After a while, he brought both hands forward, but not touching, and fired a purple beam of energy. It was launched at one of the targets, and exploded once it hit. That was my Gallick Gun."

Goku smiled slightly. "It seems we don't have enough time to start meditating, so we'll start next time. Bye!" Just then, the bell rang, and the class left. The foursome headed outside to enjoy their first break.

**Elsewhere: In Africa:**

Cell smiled as he teleported to the Mirror Chamber of Hogwarts, to await Voldemort's spirit. He smiled slightly, and looked at the mirror there.

_I show not your face, but your heart's true desire? This is the fabled Mirror of Erised. I wonder what could be stowed inside._ He stood in front of it, and saw himself holding a blood red stone. He scoffed, when suddenly he was holding it, but not sure how. He shrugged and teleported out of there. _What could this stone be?_

**Elsewhere: In Dumbledore's office:**

_It seems that the stone has been taken from the mirror, and has left Hogwarts. I wonder who took it. The signature was unfamiliar._ Dumbledore sighed.

_Cell has taken the stone, and Harry has finished the first half of his first day. What surprises await him on this Thursday afternoon? Find out next time on Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z!_

**A/N: Sorry, no preview this time. Maybe in the next chapter. Please review, even if it's to tell me I suck.**


End file.
